First Christmas
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: The first Christmas of someone very special... (Unedited)


An angelic sound floated through the halls of Malfoy Manor. The sound was the laughter of a child. Some people even say that a child's first laugh is when a fairy is born.

In the living room of the manor sat the small but happy Malfoy family. The family consisted of Hermione Malfoy (nee Granger), Draco Malfoy and their 8th month old son Scorpius Malfoy. On a round love seat sat Draco with Scorpius on his lap while his wife prepared for a Christmas lunch with the elves.

The family had decided to spend the Christmas on their own and make this the best first Christmas for Scorpius. They would meet up with other family and friends on boxing day. Currently Draco was making funny faces that were made from fog come out of his wand that were making Scorpius laugh. Soon Scorpius got bored of the faces and started fidgeting in Draco's lap which meant he wanted to crawl.

Scorpius was a stubborn kid so he didn't stop fidgeting until his father finally put him on the rug. Happily he started crawling around the circular cocktail table until he got dizzy and decided to settle down on the rug facing Draco and the door.

"You got dizzy buddy" Draco asked with a chuckle when he saw his swaying slightly. After all going in circles around a table five times would be enough to make Draco dizzy as he watched Scorpius.

Scorpius made no indication he heard his father except look up at Draco's face with wonder. Draco stared back at his son until Scorpius's face broke into a grin. Raising his hands towards his father Scorpius exclaimed "Dadda".

Draco felt a burst of love at sound of his sons voice. Although it had been a month since Scorpius had spoken his first word it never ceased to amaze him when Scorpius said 'mama' or 'dada'. Picking up his son Draco placed a loving kiss on Scorpius's forehead.

"Mama" Scorpius asked once Draco picked him up with a questioning look on his face. Draco opened his mouth to reply but a voice from over his shoulder beat him to it. "Mama's here Scorpius"

Turning around Draco saw his wife heading towards them with a smile on her face. His son was bouncing with joy in Draco's arms. Hermione finally reached them and took Scorpius into her arms causing him to squeal. "Mummy" Scorpius giggled when Hermione placed a kiss on his nose. She then turned to Draco who was looking at the exchange with a smile on his face Lifting her head she shared a kiss with him as she stood on her toes due to the height difference. Pulling away she looked back at Scorpius and said with a smile "Let's open presents".

Most of the gifts under the Christmas tree were obviously for Scorpius. In one of them was a adorable baby elf costume which Draco helped Scorpius into. Although the main focus was Scorpius there were gifts that were meant for Draco and Hermione too which the which the couple had bought for each other. Hermione received a beautiful bracelet and a book series she had been wanting which was signed by the author. Draco received a beautiful muggle pen from Hermione along with rare book about potions that Draco had been looking for a long but had never found it.

After sending a hour in the living room which was filled with squeals and gurgles of laughter the family headed into to the dinning hall where they enjoyed the lunch Hermione and the elves prepared. Although Scorpius was to young to actually eat anything prepared for the Christmas lunch.

After lunch the family spend the doting on Scorpius. Around eight at night was when the family stopped their celebrations as Scorpius was tired and sleepy. Tucking in their tired son the couple kissed Scorpius on forehead and headed towards their room.

"Scorpius may not remember his first Christmas but we sure will. We should celebrate every Christmas as a family like this. That way he'll remember the rest of them" Draco declarecd as he reached their room. "I agree" Hermione said before she connected her lips with Draco's. THey shared a passionate kiss before Hermione pulled away.

"Let's take this to the bed. I have another present for you"

With that Hermione continued to give Draco his present and the night dissolved into passionate moans...


End file.
